fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki Koizumi
Miyuki Koizumi (みゆき小泉 Koizumi Miyuki, lit. "Little Spring, Beautiful Snow") is a Mage of the Burning Catarina Guild. She is partnered with Sasuke Akiyama, Nolan Ritz and Ramona Watt Appearance Miyuki appears as a small teenage girl with red eyes and long, waist length hair, which has two parted bangs framing her face. She wears a red, furry cloak with two ear like protrusions on the hood and a plain, light coloured dress, black knee-high socks and white shoes. Personality Miyuki is portrayed as being cold and sarcastic, normally towards Sasuke, a feat she is usually accompanied with Nolan Ritz, ironic, as Sasuke is an Ice-Make Mage.She could be described as a hot-head at times, often making rash decisions without even so much as a second thought. Nolan has stated that she is "a kind heart, masked by a veil of cold fire" hinting at her sarcastic nature but also that she is infact kind at heart, her happier persona rarely coming to the surface. She seems to berate Ramona because of her low self-esteem and her obsession with order and tidyness, stating that it irritates her. Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法''Hi no Mahō''): Miyuki employs the usage of magic which grants her control over the element of fire, contrasting that of her partner's magic; Ice-Make. She is able to produce fire from any part of her body, similar to that of the , although not nearly on the same level. She is noted to be highly powerful and is knowledgable of many Fire Magic variations, such as and Blue Flare *' ': An unnamed skill which allows Miyuki to forcefully take control of any fire around her, this is not limited to ordinary fire but that of other mages, even when created by highly advanced spells and variations of Fire Magic. Rainbow Fire (七色の炎''Reinbō Faia''): A variation of Fire Magic which allows her to create various coloured .]]flames, each colour having a different effect other than burning, such as being cold, sticking to objects or giving off a strange smell. The flames created with this magic can be eaten by a or . *'Blue Fire' (ブリューファイア''Burū Faia''): Miyuki creates a blue flame which is cold, as opposed to a normal flame being hot. She was shown using this to chill her drink, demonstrating it's practical uses other than combat. *'Green Fire' (グリーンファイア''Gurīn Faia''): Miyuki creates a flame which is green in colouration. It cannot be put out by water or by fanning it, it can only be extinguished by Miyuki through an unknown method. *'Indigo Fire' (インディゴファイア Indigo Faia): Miyuki creates an indigo coloured flame which can take on the properties of water, flowings and filling a container, it cannot, however, be drank. *'Orange Fire' (オレンジファイア Orenji Faia): Miyuki's most used and favoured flame. An orange coloured flame which can become a living being, from a small being, no bigger than Miyuki's hand or creating a large creature, towering over large buildings. *'Purple Fire' (パープルファイア Pāpuru Faia): Miyuki creates a purple flame which has the ability to stick t objects, it can be used as a strong, temporary magical adhesive or be used as restraints of some sort. *'Red Fire' (レッドファイア Reddo Faia): Miyuki creates a red flame which can both burn and also cut the opponent when Miyuki performs a specific hand movement. *'Yellow Fire' (イエローファイア Ierō Faia): Miyuki creates a yellow coloured flame which gives off a strange, unpleasant smell. It can also be used as a smokescreen when Miyuki is in need of a quick getaway Trivia *Her battle theme is Black Heart by Stooshe *Her appearance is based on Frederica from Psyren. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:FbAddict Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Fire Magic User Category:FB Category:Manga